


Haunted

by Ppushitrealgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppushitrealgood/pseuds/Ppushitrealgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another semi-AU fanfic. </p><p>I wanted to do a one-shot horror themed fanfic. <br/>There are some dark times ahead. Also some fun times though. And some sexy times. Not in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

It has been a few months since the Bella's won the ICCA's, Chloe had the great idea of getting a house for them all to live in for the rest of their college time. They found a really great deal on a house that was actually ready to move into right away, and they did. It was the perfect place, two girls to each room. Chloe roomed with Stacie, which was mostly a good thing, other than Stacie leaving the radio on in their room when she leaves, or there would be music blasting from her iPod.   
  
Chloe doesn't mind that so much, she's just glad the Hunter doesn't bring everyone back to their room. Stacie's considerate when it comes to those kind of things. Less considerate when it comes to the electricals though. But then again, there is a chance that it isn't even Stacie leaving these things on. A few days ago there was an incident with the TV downstairs.   
  
_“Okay, whoever is leaving the TV on needs to stop. Every time I get back from the station, the TV is on and no one is even in the room” Beca says as all the girls eat lunch together.  
  
“Wait. Really?” Chloe says, looking up from her salad. “I've been turning it off when I leave for my run in the mornings.”  
  
“So someone is turning the TV on somewhere between 5 and 8?” Stacie asks, looking around at all the girls. Everyone just looks perplexed.   
  
“Maybe the house is haunted. Tasmania's haunted. The whole island.” Amy says, half of a mouthful of sandwich which makes her words a little hard to understand. She shrugs as if having a ghost is no big thing.   
  
“The house isn't haunted. There's probably something wrong with the TV. I'll turn it off at the power, if you want to use it just switch it back on” Beca was sceptical when it comes to that ghost crap.   
  
Later in the night, Beca had just walked into the living room with Chloe and Amy, the TV left on again, the screen was grey and fuzzy as it usually is in the morning. “Ugh.” Beca walks over to the TV and switches off the point, but the screen stays on. She must have switched off the wrong point. She puts her hand to the wall and leans forward to look behind the screen. There's no other points back here. “The hell” Beca reaches down and yanks out the cord from the wall, leaning back to look at the screen again. It's still on. She looks back at Chloe who is equally confused. Amy just looks like this is normal.   
  
“Told you we have a haunted house” Amy says “Ghosts aren't that bad, we just have a new Bella”   
  
Beca drops the power cord to the floor and walks to the coffee table to pick up the TV remote “We aren't haunted, there's just something wrong with the TV” She pushes the power button about 5 times to try and turn it off.   
  
“Maybe it is a ghost” Chloe reaches over to take the remote from Beca when the brunette starts punching it for not working. “I don't think the TV is supposed to stay on when you unplug it, Becs” Chloe tries to push the power button and the TV turns off. Beca and Amy stare over at her like she was some kind of witch. “What? I didn't do it!”  
  
“I'm pretty sure you just did do it, you pushed the button” Beca says, raising her arms as if Chloe was holding a gun instead of a remote. “You're the ghost” Beca was trying not to grin at Chloe to keep up the joke.   
  
“If I was a ghost, you wouldn't be able to see or touch me” Chloe reaches forward and gives Beca a light shove. “See? I'm real”  
  
Amy stands there looking between the two girls. This is that point in the conversation when Bloe becomes way too obvious. Also becomes the point when she sits back and watches, one day these two will realise.   
  
“Do you see dead people too, Chlo?” Beca was grinning now  
  
===  
  
_That night had ended in a lot of wrestling on the couch, that was until the other girls showed up and it got awkward. Chloe hadn't actually thought much about the TV incident as being a haunting thing. Sure, there were weird things happening like lights flickering and the dreams lately have been odd. Really odd. Especially last night.   
  
_3:32am, Chloe was fast asleep. She was so deep in sleep that her dream was just blank space. Then all of a sudden her eyes shoot open and she feels a weight on her thighs, it's Beca. Beca's straddling her thighs and staring down at her. Chloe's heart starts pounding. “What are you doing?” Beca doesn't answer with words, she just leans down and kisses Chloe. Kisses Chloe a lot. Chloe was so caught off guard, she goes with it and the heat rises. Chloe can feel Beca's hands sliding up her stomach, over her chest and up to her neck. Then Beca's hands are pressing into Chloe's neck.  
  
Suddenly Chloe can't breathe. Beca leans up over Chloe, pressing her hands down against Chloe's throat, who is trying to pull at Beca's hands. Chloe feels like she's descending into darkness.   
  
Then she sits up in bed. Gasping for air and reaches up to her throat. Stacie jumps up from her bed, Chloe must have been having a nightmare. “What happened? Are you okay?” she hears from Stacie. All Chloe can do is hold onto her neck with a shaking hand. Then the tears start.   
  
===  
  
_Chloe was just happy that Stacie was in the room, she ended up sleeping in bed with Chloe.   
  
Chloe was almost scared to see Beca when she was walking down the stairs in the morning, lucky for her, she has quite a few hours until Beca wakes up. She just had to decide whether she was going to tell Beca about the dream or not. Yeah, it was just a dream, and Chloe knows Beca would never hurt her. That dream just felt so real.   
  
When Chloe told Stacie about the dream, Stacie had said she's been having similar dreams but nothing that bad. Just things like running from someone, or being pushed off staircases and such. These dreams always start sexual and then end up in death.   
  
When Chloe walks into the kitchen to start making her coffee, she hears some of the other girls at the table eating breakfast. They're talking about their plans for the day. Chloe walks over with her mug and sits down at the table with Cynthia, Amy and Stacie. Chloe makes eye contact with Stacie, she can see the worry in Stacie's eyes before the brunette turns away.   
  
“Have you guys been having weird dreams lately?” Stacie asks the other girls.   
  
“I had one last night that was insane. My ex showed up at the door and we were making out against the wall, then all of a sudden she pulls out this knife and just starts stabbing away at me. Then I woke up as I was about to hit the floor. That shit was insane.” Cynthia says, looking over at Stacie, then to Chloe. Both of them looked sad for some reason. “You guys too?” Chloe nods and then they look at Amy.   
  
“Told you this place was haunted” Amy shrugs. She's such a genius. These pitches have no idea how much of a genius she is. “I've been having weird dreams since we got here. I think it's getting worse. I'm guessing it won't be long until one of us is possessed and beds start floating and then heads turn around 360”   
  
“I think you're thinking of the Exorcist, Amy” Cynthia says, shaking her head at the Australian  
  
“I've seen it happen. Back in Tassie. There was this bogan who fell asleep in the gaol and this ghost got into him and his head went around so much it came off” Amy can see the disbelief on the other girls faces. But she has bigger things to worry about. These ghosts are gonna get an ass kicking if they think they can possess her.   
  
“So how do we deal with ghosts?” Stacie asks “Do we get a ouija board or something?”  
  
“Oh hell no we don't. I've heard way too many stories about that shit. If you're gonna do that, I'm gonna be far, far away from here.” Cynthia gets up from the table, taking her bowl over to the sink.   
  
“We just need to figure out what it wants. Did anyone research the house?” Amy says, the reply she got was from Chloe shaking her head. “Mistake. You never wondered why the house was so cheap? We must be built on some kind of graveyard. We're all gonna die”   
  
“No one's gonna die, Amy” Chloe's body tenses up when she hears Beca's voice behind her. Stacie's hand moving forward across the table on top of Chloe's.   
  
Beca moves over to the end of the table, sitting on the opposite side to Chloe. She notices that Stacie and Chloe were holding hands. What was going on there? She thought. Beca rubs her face and looks over at Amy.   
  
“You don't know that Shorty. Everyone's been having dreams about dying”  
  
“I haven't had dreams about dying” Beca says, looking up as Cynthia comes back to the table to sit down.   
  
“Maybe you haven't been here at the right dream hour then” Cynthia stays standing behind her chair “I'm gonna get my tablet and we're gonna look some shit up”   
  
When Cynthia exits the room, Beca looks over at Chloe “Everyone has been having these dreams?”   
  
Stacie jumps in to try to cut off the stare from Beca “Yeah. All of us have been having murder dreams. They've been getting scarier, but I haven't had one that really freaked me out so bad”   
  
“So bad as what?” Beca glances between Chloe and Stacie, the redhead seems to be avoiding even looking at her. She's starting to put two and two together. The hands, the no eye contact, the fact Chloe jumped at the chance to room with Stacie. They were dating. Beca got caught up in her thoughts and completely missed Stacie's reply.   
  
Cynthia comes back with a tablet at just the right time. Beca doesn't have to pretend like she was listening. Her heart felt heavy from the thought of these two together. Hopefully this doesn't mean Chloe is going to spend less time with her. _I guess things are going to be different between us anyway now_ she thinks.   
  
Cynthia sits down at the table again and her and Amy start talking about what to search for to find the history of the house. Beca could hardly pay attention because Stacie and Chloe were whispering to each other. This actually annoyed Beca. Why was Chloe being so weird all of a sudden, who cares if she's dating Stacie who literally would have sex with a wall. Beca stands up from the table, pushing the chair backwards, leaving the room without saying anything.   
  
Stacie was asking if Chloe was okay in a whisper, when Chloe was telling Stacie that she was fine, it was just a little weird having those images stuck in her head, she hears the chair squeaking from Beca standing up and walking out. It made Chloe feel bad to feel weirded out by Beca. She's letting a dream get to her. “I'll be right back. Thanks for being so nice about this Stace” Chloe says, getting up to walk out after Beca.   
  
When Chloe catches up to Beca, she finds herself not being able to reach out to the younger girl. “Beca” When Beca turns around, Chloe feels her stomach flip. This was actually the normal reaction she had to Beca, so that wasn't very worrying. “Are you okay?”  
  
“Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bunch of girls being paranoid about being haunted because of some nightmares. Then there's you who can't even look at me. Why do you think I'd judge you?” Beca tries hard not to sound pissed off, but it isn't working so well yet. The confused look on Chloe's face isn't much help to her attitude. It should be obvious what she's talking about. Chloe wasn't exactly hiding it well.   
  
“I don't think you'll judge me Beca. I think we just need to do something about it” Chloe assumes Beca's talking about the haunted house situation when she brings up the judging. “I'm looking at you fine right now”   
  
“Yeah. You're looking at me now. Because you're worried that I'm going to become a problem for you guys. Don't worry Chloe. You guys are good to do whatever you want” Beca raises her hands up in surrender and walks away from the redhead. She was more annoyed at herself when she closes the door to her room loudly. Being an ass to Chloe was never something she could do. Why was this getting to her so badly? Maybe the thought of losing Chloe to Stacie was just getting to her. Although she's doing a great job of shoving Chloe right into Stacie's stupid loving arms. Pretty soon she isn't going to have a best friend.   
  
Chloe watches Beca leave, she can't quite figure out why Beca's so upset over ghosts. Maybe there was something in Beca's past that brings back bad memories. Chloe ends up turning and heading back downstairs. Sitting next to Stacie. Cynthia and Amy have apparently found a gold mine. Not an actual gold mine, which is unfortunate.   
  
“This place has had a history of attempted murders and suicides, apparently every time someone moves in, someone loses it and tries to kill their husbands or wives, but they never actually do. Usually they get out of here in time. And it all started in... 1934 when this woman was murdered by her husband during sexy love time. That explains the dreams. She was strangled to death while they were doing the hokeypokey, people think because she wasn't getting knocked up, blahblahblah. We should really get out of here before someone goes Postal for not having a baby. I'm gonna throw my murder suspects into the basket and say Beca. She's tiny but I bet that girl has anger” Amy says, smiling widely. “And since Aubrey's gone, Beca is the obvious choice. Or Lilly. It's those two who are the obvious choices right?”  
  
Chloe's breath catches in her throat when she thinks of the choking dream. Was she seeing that through the wife's eyes? Chloe starts internally freaking out, which must have shown in her expression. She feels Stacie's hand on her forearm, pulling her out of her brain to look over at Stacie. “Sorry, what?”   
  
“Are you okay? You kind of drifted away” Stacie asks, moving her thumb over Chloe's skin.   
  
“Maybe the postal one is Red” Amy suggests, leaning back in her chair as if she just figured it all out. Chloe tries to put on a smile and shake her head.   
  
“I'm fine. I just can't stop thinking about the dream. It really freaked me out, and now it's something that really happened to someone” Chloe sighs and looks down at the table in front of her, trying to get control of the watering in her eyes.   
  
“You had a dream that you were being choked out?” Cynthia asks, Stacie saying 'yeah' for Chloe. “Oh dude, that's not good. What if this thing is targeting Chloe, maybe all of us are just getting the overflow dreams because we're in the house”   
  
“Well how do we stop it from happening? Get Chloe out of the house?” Stacie says, looking between Amy and Cynthia. Amy takes the tablet from Cynthia and starts tapping at the screen.   
  
“If we just get rid of Chloe, it'll move onto someone else. We need to find out what really happened here so we can just help this wifeghost cross over” Amy keeps tapping away, hoping to find more information about this couple in the 30's.   
  
===   
  
The rest of the day was spent with everyone researching and writing out random new pieces of information. So far they had found out that the husband had come forward to say he strangled his wife to death and ended up being hanged for it. The only problem is that the police never found a body. The husband had said he buried her but they never searched. Amy took this as a good sign because that means they need to find said body and give her a proper send off. Or burn it.   
  
The only downside is that finding a body in a house that has had refurbishments is going to be near impossible. They had no idea where the body was buried and they can't find anything online. They were keeping all options open, metal detectors, sniffer dogs, psychics, mediums, priests.   
  
Amy even walked around on hands and knees trying to 'feel anything weird'. That didn't work.   
  
Beca hadn't come down for long since she had words with Chloe. Chloe has been considering going up there all day, but she talked herself out of it every time. Beca doesn't want to hear about any of this, which she made damn clear in an unnecessary way.   
  
Cynthia wheels in their practice whiteboard and starts writing all the important points of their research. Then all the ways of finding this body. So far the Medium was looking to be the best option, they at least pretend to know where and that's the closest they would get. The next option is the dog. Chloe just wants to be around puppies right now.   
  
After about an hour of talking and joking about all this plan, Chloe looked up from the couch, seeing Beca walking from the stairs to the front door. She must be leaving for the station job. She didn't even say goodbye. Chloe goes right back into her sadness, she isn't used to feeling so far away from Beca. They were best friends for a year. She's seen Beca naked on multiple occasions because she has a tendency to bombard Beca whenever she wants something, and the shower is the only way she can force Beca into something. Especially karaoke.   
  
When it became late enough, the girls were all either getting ready for bed, or in bed. Chloe was in Stacie's bed, Stacie was behind her and spooning Chloe. The brunette was asleep already, Chloe just stared over at her bed. Wondering if that was the place the wife was murdered, or if this was even the room she died in.   
  
After what seemed like 10 minutes, Chloe looks up at the clock on the wall, it was 1am already. She still feels wide awake. She closes her eyes, trying to focus on Stacie's breath against her back. After a while, she gives up and shifts out from under Stacie's arm slowly. Not waking the brunette as she gets out of bed. Chloe walks out of the room and heads downstairs, there was a light on in the living room which ends up being the TV on that grey screen again. She stares at it for a few moments and decides to go into the kitchen to get water. Coming to a stop when she sees a figure at the sink. Suddenly her heart starts beating hard against her chest. The figure seems to be clouded in darkness, she can't see anything but a large shadow.   
  
Chloe can hardly breathe when it starts turning slowly. She takes a step backwards and ends up against the wall behind her, the figure seemed to be looking right at her. Chloe can feel it staring, she closes her eyes tightly, trying to remember how to breathe. She somehow convinces herself after a minute that it'll be gone when she opens her eyes. She presses her hands against the wall behind her and opens her eyes quickly, regretting it instantly because the shadow is right in front of her and then it makes this noise. It sounds like a croaking noise. It sounds exactly like she did when she had the dream about Beca choking her. Chloe was frozen on the spot, she can't move or make a sound. Then the shadow screams and Chloe's eyes slam shut again. Then everything is silent, but Chloe stands still. She can't even open her eyes. Only breathing when she has to.   
  
Then she hears Beca's voice “Chloe... Chloe! Look at me” Beca has her arms on Chloe's shoulders, trying to shake her out of whatever this is. Finally relaxing when Chloe opens her eyes and lunges forward to hug her. “What happened? You were like frozen here.” Beca could feel Chloe shaking against her. Maybe they weren't kidding when they said this place was some kind of haunted. Beca holds Chloe against her, somehow happy that she could breathe the redhead's scent in again.  
  
It wasn't until Beca had taken Chloe into the living room that Chloe noticed that it was light outside. Time was moving so weird, she has no idea how long she was standing there. Beca walks into the kitchen for water and Chloe sits down on the couch, the TV was off again. Chloe stares over at it until Beca comes back in with a glass of water for Chloe. “Thanks. I'm sorry for scaring you Becs. I know you hate hearing about all this stuff”   
  
Beca sits down next to Chloe and puts her hand on the redhead's leg, taking it away again almost immediately because she remembers Stacie is a thing now. Not that it was unfriendly to touch Chloe's leg, right. Beca looks up at Chloe “Ah.. well it isn't that I hate hearing about it, I'm just a sceptic. I didn't believe that it was even a thing, and the only thing I've seen is the TV being on and off. Well, other than you being freaked out against the wall in there. What happened to make you do that?”   
  
“I don't know.. I came down here to get water and there was something in the kitchen, then when I opened my eyes again, it was right in front of me making these...noises” Chloe looks back at Beca and takes a deep breath in “I had a dream last night about you, you were choking me, that's why I was weird this morning. And the noises that this thing made.. it sounded like it was being choked. And then we find out that a woman was choked here and I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me any more”   
  
Beca could see the tears forming in Chloe's eyes when she speaks about this, her heart sinking when she thinks Chloe could imagine her hurting Chloe. Beca looks over at the whiteboard the girls left in the living room, then back at a teary Chloe. Beca reaches up to Chloe's cheek as a tear starts trailing down, wiping it off. A seemingly intimate move, leaving Beca to mentally kick herself again. “I'd never do that to you Chloe”   
  
“I know you wouldn't.. it was a nightmare. I think I was just..seeing it through her eyes. I don't know what's happening to me. I tried to sleep in Stacie's bed and couldn't, I was awake for hours” Chloe looked worried as Beca's hand drops from her face, the brunette turning on the couch to look away.   
  
“Well the important thing is that you're not alone in this. Do you want me to go wake Stacie up for you?” Beca has to focus hard on keeping her heart at normal pace so she doesn't show her pissed off attitude again.   
  
“No. I'm sorry... I don't have to talk about it” Chloe was confused by the sudden change of heart Beca had about hearing about all of this. Chloe had told Beca all of the scary parts and didn't get a reaction until she brought up Stacie. Then it hits Chloe. She saw Beca staring at Stacie holding her hand at breakfast. “Beca.. can I ask you something?”   
  
Beca closes her eyes and sighs, turning her head to face Chloe, looking back at the redhead “Sure, why not”  
  
“Do you think that there's something going on with me and Stacie?”   
  
“Isn't there?” Beca pushes her hands into the couch under her legs, holding onto it quite tightly.   
  
“No. There's nothing going on romantically. I'm still yours. Your best friend, I mean.. You were just out at the station and we share rooms.”   
  
Beca nods slowly “Except for the fact that you were scared of me because of a dream you had”   
  
Chloe looks away, down at the coffee table in front of them “I know.. it just felt so real”  
  
“I get that you were having some vision thing about this woman's death or whatever. But you actually avoided me. You know I could never do that and you still couldn't even look at me” Beca could only stare at the side of Chloe's face while the redhead stares a hole into the table. “I mean... I forgive you for it, but I don't want you to feel unsafe around me. Especially not if it's just a nightmare.”  
  
Chloe takes a moment to look back at Beca, a slight smile forming on her face “Thanks Becs. I promise not to let it get to me again”   
  
“Good. And I have a few nights off, so if you need to talk to me, or be paralysed against a wall, you can do it in my room” Beca pats Chloe's knee a couple of times and stands up. “I'm gonna head up to bed. Do you want to nap with me?”  
  
An actual smile creeps across Chloe's face and she gets up in front of Beca “Yes please”  
  
===  
  
Chloe had fallen asleep almost immediately after being in Beca's bed, she felt so much better talking to Beca about the dream instead of being uncomfortable. Chloe's mind was blank while she slept, she was too tired to dream. When she opens her eyes slowly, the room was quite dim, she rolls onto her back and looks up at Beca sitting up against the headboard, Beca was playing with her laptop, and looks down at Chloe. They exchange smiles.   
  
“You slept for longer than expected, but I didn't want to leave you in here alone” Beca reaches down to Chloe's hair, running her fingers through the red locks.   
  
Chloe smiles and closes her eyes when she feels Beca's hands against her scalp. “Thanks Becs. Really. I don't know what I'd do if you were still mad at me”   
  
“I wasn't mad. I was just being an ass for no reason. I'm sorry about that. I thought you were drifting away from me or something”   
  
Chloe hums and opens her eyes to look up at Beca. “I'd never drift away from you” Chloe starts moving up to sit next to Beca, Beca's hands settling back onto her laptop. “What are you doing?”   
  
“Oh, trying to help out with the research. I haven't found anything new” Beca feels Chloe's arm against hers, Chloe was so warm. Chloe was always warm.   
  
Chloe looks down at the screen, a picture of the house from back in the day. Then she notices the time “It's 5pm? Oh my god!”   
  
Beca huffs out a laugh and looks over at Chloe “Told you that you slept longer than expected”   
  
“I didn't know I slept all day. You've totally ruined my sleeping pattern now” Chloe leans closer, pushing Beca's arm with her own.   
  
“I'm pretty sure that evil ghost ruined your sleeping pattern. I just simply helped it out by making you sleep all day” Beca smiles over at Chloe, she always had these moments with Chloe that seemed to make her nervous. Beca had no idea why she was drawn into these moments. She just loved to stare into Chloe's eyes. Chloe made her feel things that no one ever could. This redhead is just the best friend ever.   
  
For Chloe, it was a little different. She came to the conclusion that she had a thing for Beca a long time ago. But Beca never showed signs of being into her. Other than these staring competitions. Chloe could swear that Beca would glance down at her lips sometimes. But that could just be Chloe wishing for it.   
  
They were pulled from their moment by the door opening. Stacie walked into the room, stopping to stand in the middle of the room “You're finally awake! I kept coming in here to see if you were still with us”   
  
“I'm pretty sure I'm still alive. This feels like living” Chloe smiles up at Stacie. “I couldn't sleep last night, so I went downstairs. Sorry to scare you Stace”   
  
“Oh, it's okay. Did you have any more dreams?” Stacie moves closer to the bed, kneeling down next to it.   
  
“No. Something weirder. I'm okay though. I just saw this shadow thing and it got creepy, then Beca was there and it was all gone. I filled her in on the dreams”   
  
“A shadow? Like a shadowman? That's not necessarily a good thing. We've been looking into dreams and shadowmen are always coming up” Stacie looks over at Beca “That sexmurder one is really creepy, by the way. I didn't take you to be such a freak in dreams” Beca's looks from Stacie to Chloe, a confused look stuck on her face. Then Chloe cringes and Stacie realised Chloe may not have told Beca the whole truth. “Ah. Well I... just came in to say we're getting pizza for dinner, I'll come get you when it's ready” Stacie practically ran out of the room.   
  
“Sex murder, huh?” Beca was still staring at Chloe, who was trying to avoid looking anywhere in her direction. “Was that part of the whole... wife thing? Or do you usually have sex dreams about me and it just went sour”   
  
Chloe's head turns quickly to Beca, who was smirking at her. Then she sighs. “It was part of the dream. We were... they were having sex when he murdered her okay. It was just part of what happened”   
  
Beca noticed the red forming in Chloe's cheeks and holds back a laugh. Beca wasn't weirded out by the fact Chloe had sort of had a sex dream about her. She actually wanted to know more about it. “So... if I was in the role of the husband, that means that you were having a dream that we were having sex and then it went deadly”  
  
Chloe looked away again, crossing her arms like Aubrey when people ignored her. Beca lets out a small laugh. Chloe could feel Beca's hand on her arm and she turns back to face the brunette again. “This one wasn't like other sex dreams, Beca. It was just thrown into my head”   
  
“Wow. There are other sex dreams now?” Beca raises her eyebrows in mock surprise. She could see Chloe getting frustrated with the information being released by herself. “Am I a freak in those too?”   
Chloe shakes her head and pulls the pillow out from behind her, bringing it up to cover her face. Mumbling into it. She could hear Beca laughing and it doesn't make her want to drop the pillow any time soon.   
  
Beca reaches up to Chloe's hands holding the pillow against her face, pulling them back. She smiles at Chloe when the redhead's face becomes visible. “I'll stop”   
  
Chloe lets out a deep breath and leans her head back against the wall. Making a whining noise. “I didn't want you to find out about that part. Or any of those parts”   
  
“Why? I get it dude. Everyone has those dreams” Beca picks up her laptop and moves it onto the bed next to her legs, leaning back against the headboard to look at Chloe. “Just because you have sex dreams about people doesn't mean that you want to be with them” Beca shrugs and leans the side of her head against the wall.   
  
Chloe's heart jumps. She doesn't agree with that statement at all, but that was Beca just telling her that she needs to cool it. Chloe bites at her bottom lip, looking ahead at the wall. She should just go with it and say she's in some weird college experimental phase. Or she could say that she has these dreams about everyone.   
  
Beca could almost see the gears turning in Chloe's head, it almost made her nervous, but she had to ask “Or does it mean something different for you?”   
  
Chloe swallows hard and gets up from the bed “You're right. It's just a thing. I'm just gonna go shower and get changed. Pizza night!” Before Beca could even catch up with what happened, Chloe was out of the bedroom.   
  
===   
  
Beca has waited a long time to be able to get Chloe back for all the showers that she's been cornered in. This is the perfect opportunity. Beca could hear the shower running and waited outside of the door for a few minutes before opening it as quietly as she could. The curtain was pulled shut so Chloe couldn't see. Which is the mistake Beca always makes. Beca smirks as she shuts the door again, taking off her robe. Then she takes a quick breath before pulling the curtain open. Chloe almost flew out the ceiling when she was startled. “Hey. So I've been thinking” Beca steps into the shower next to Chloe, getting her into that familiar corner. “You need to be more honest with me”   
  
Chloe's heart was racing after that heart attack and she was in the corner of the shower, the water stream falling between the two of them. “Beca, seriously. This is my thing. You can't steal my thing!” Chloe crosses her arms in front of her chest as Beca laughs at her.   
  
“Stay on topic, this is about the problem at hand. You aren't telling me something” Beca steps into the water, Chloe's body tensing up visibly, the water falls over her face and hair as she moves under it, closer to Chloe.   
  
Chloe was taken aback by the sight of Beca coming towards her all wet and sexy. This must be a dream, hopefully not the nightmare one because she's so not prepared to be choked again. “There's... I'm not hiding anything.”   
  
“You're not good at lying, Chlo” Beca reaches up to each wall beside Chloe, blocking the redhead right into the corner. Beca could feel Chloe's heavy breath.   
  
Chloe's mind starts racing, she can't possibly tell Beca.. “I really like you” no that slipped out before she could even stop it. Shit.   
  
Beca snorts at her and tilts her head. “Yeah, I really like you too. But I want to know wha... wait” Beca's head moves back slightly. “Do you mean you.. like _like_ me?” Chloe looked away like she may actually be sad about it. Beca's eyebrows raise “Oh. Wow. Now I feel like a giant asshole for doing this”   
  
“It's okay” Chloe was staring at the other end of the shower, wishing she would just get sucked down the drain right now.   
  
Beca reaches up to Chloe's cheek, turning the redhead's face forward to face her. No words needed to be spoken right now. She just leans in to kiss Chloe. The pieces fall into place as soon as their lips meet. Beca was jealous when she thought Chloe was with Stacie.   
  
The kiss gets deeper and more passionate, then Chloe feels that familiar feeling of Beca's hands trailing up her stomach and her heart drops. Her body tightens up and she pushes Beca backwards, letting out a 'no!'. Her hands coming up to her mouth when Beca falls out of the shower and lands on the tile. She stands there frozen until Beca sits up looking up at Chloe.   
  
“What the hell was that?” Beca rubs the back of her head that she just hit on the damn floor. Chloe moving out of the shower to kneel next to her.   
  
“I'm so sorry. I didn't.. I didn't mean to do that” Chloe leans to look at the back of Beca's head where she's rubbing. Thankfully there's no blood. Chloe leans back with tears in her eyes. “I'm sorry Beca”   
  
“What happened? You don't usually shove people back when you don't want to be kissed you know” Beca drops her hand from her head and starts climbing to her feet, reaching over to her robe.   
  
Chloe gets up quickly after Beca does “Beca please. I didn't mean to do it, I want to kiss you. I just.. that dream was really startling”   
  
“This is about that damn dream again? Dude. You shoved me into the middle of next week because you're still scared I'm going to randomly try to kill you?” Beca shoves her arms into the robe and closes it. Trying to ignore the fact Chloe's just standing there naked.   
  
“I know. I'm horrible, I know” Chloe says, then the tears start pouring out and Beca sighs. Moving forward to take Chloe into a hug. “I don't know what's really happening any more”   
  
“What do you mean you can't tell what's really happening?” Beca starts stroking Chloe's back, the sobbing from Chloe actually starts breaking Beca's heart a little. This is the first time she's seen Chloe really break from being so bubbly. She hates this house.   
  
Chloe takes a few minutes to get a hold of herself, clinging to Beca's body. “That dream. I felt like I was awake. I knew I was awake. And then you touched me like the dream and I couldn't do it again”   
  
“So it wasn't just you thinking I was a horrible kisser then? That's one plus” Beca feels Chloe let out a small laugh against her shoulder. “Okay. If we just talk about it instead of literally pushing me away, we can figure out how to fix it”   
  
Chloe moves out of the hug, wiping at her face and shaking her head “It's okay Beca. You don't have to pretend to like me to make me feel happy again”   
  
“Woah, excuse me. I am not pretending. Why do you think I'm so set on hurting you all the damn time, we _just_ talked about it. Kissing you was the first thing that has made sense to me in this friendship thing” Beca puts her hands on Chloe's cheeks, holding the redhead's stare. “We make sense, Chloe. We've always had something” Chloe nods against Beca's hands, Beca leans in to kiss Chloe again, stopping halfway “Don't push me again, the sink won't be as nice as the floor” then she leans in the rest of the way and kisses Chloe lightly. Pulling away after a moment.  
  
“Come back into the shower with me. I promise not to throw you out again” Chloe reaches up to Beca's hands, taking them off her face to step back into the shower.   
  
Beca hesitates for only just a second and takes off her robe again. Dancing around this won't get her far. It's time to face this thing with Chloe head on. And shower sex is a great start to a relationship considering their friendship basically started in the shower.   
  
===  
  
Stacie was in Amy's room, they were talking about hiring a Medium to come in and searching for one online. Then they start hearing the noises. “Did you hear that?” Stacie says, sitting up straight on the bed.   
  
Amy shoots up, standing next to the bed listening to the silence between noises “It's the ghost! It's trying to tell us something” Amy moves for the door quickly, yanking it open and following the noises.   
  
The two girls walk quietly, stopping every time the noises fade. Then there'd be another noise and they would get closer. It was leading right to the bathroom. Both of the girls lean their heads against the door and Stacie snorts. “I know that noise. That's the noise of someone masturbating in the shower” She whispers to Amy standing in front of her. Then she hears another voice. Both of the girls start giggling and run away back to Amy's room.   
  
“We have to get chairs and sit outside the doors until they come out. It'll be hilarious to see their faces!” Amy really is a genius. They get on this plan right away and get a bag of potato chips and drinks. These two girls have been in the shower for ages. Amy was clearly upset because she had enough time to make popcorn for a better take on the joke.   
  
The water shuts off after what seems like forever. Amy and Stacie sit up and can't stop smiling when the door opens. Beca was the first to look out the door and see them. Slamming it shut. There was some muttering on the other side of the door while Amy and Stacie start laughing. The door opens again and Chloe steps out, she doesn't look as embarrassed as Beca does. Stacie holds up her hand while Chloe passes her. They exchange a highfive, getting an 'UGH' from Beca as a reaction before the short girl zooms off to her room to get dressed.   
  
That's when they hear a different kind of noise. Chloe stops at the door of her bedroom and turns around slowly, looking over at Stacie and Amy who stood up. “That isn't funny guys”   
  
“That wasn't us” Stacie says, looking towards the stairs.   
  
Chloe's heart starts beating fast, she takes a deep breath and starts making her way towards the stairs, Amy and Stacie right behind her. “Did it come from downstairs? Is anyone else here?”   
  
“No one else wanted to stay in a haunted house. Even Lilly got out of here” Amy looks down into the darkness, then that white light comes on from the living room. Chloe steps back and bumps into Amy, who reaches up to Chloe's arm to settle her. “Chloe maybe you should go get changed”   
  
“I'm not going in there alone” Chloe stairs down at the bottom of the stairs, getting ready to see something traumatizing.   
  
“We'll all go then. We can't have a ghost getting up your holes” Amy says. Chloe and Stacie both turning to her in disgust. “What? I've seen it happen. How do you think my Tassie friend got possessed”   
  
Chloe turns around and squeals when she runs right into Beca who was just coming out of her bedroom. Making Stacie scream and Amy shoves her hand into Beca's face. Beca slaps Amy's hand away “The hell is wrong with you guys?”   
  
“There's a ghost downstairs Beca, be quiet!” Stacie says in a loud whisper. Then something catches the corner of her eye. There's darkness downstairs again. The TV has gone off again. “It's off! Get into the bedroom!” All of the girls rush into Beca's bedroom because it's the one closest. Amy shuts the door and stands with her back against it.   
  
Beca looks around at all of the girls “This is nuts you know. For a start, why aren't we running OUT of the house? Why would we stay upstairs on the second floor? Why have you guys not thought of an exit strategy that doesn't involve broken legs?”   
  
“We were busy trying to find out what even happened here” Stacie says, moving towards Beca's drawers, pulling out clothes and throwing them at Chloe.   
  
Beca was watching Chloe catching the clothes, then she takes off her robe and Beca moves forward, picking up the robe and holding it against Chloe. Chloe stops dressing and looks up at Beca holding up the robe like a screen. She smiles and leans forward, giving Beca a peck on the lips. “They're both straight Becs”   
  
“Yeah well. I thought I was too, okay? Just deal with the barrier and get changed already” Beca keeps holding it up, looking over at her shoulder at Stacie who was looking back at Beca and smirking. “Shut up Stacie”   
  
“I wasn't saying anything” Stacie keeps smirking over at Beca anyway.   
  
“It's all on your face. So.. shut your face up” Beca looks over at Chloe who was lowering Beca's hands. Chloe had finished getting changed. Beca throws the robe onto her bed and turns to Amy. “We need to just run out the door and get out of here. It's simple”   
  
“Haven't you ever seen a horror movie? It's never that simple” Amy says, resting the back of her head against the door.   
  
“No.. I haven't seen horror movies actually. But everyone knows that horror movies just involve idiots who call out to the killer and run _upstairs_ into a damn _bedroom_ ”   
  
“Okay, lets make a run for it. But we all have to stick together, if we get split up, one of us is gonna get it” Amy moves away from the door and the girls walk closer into a group. “Count of three”  
  
“One...  
  
Two...  
  
Three!” Amy turns the handle and the door's stuck. No matter how hard she pulls, it feels deadbolted. “This isn't budging” 

  
Beca moves forward to try, Amy was right. The door is stuck. “What the crap is this? This door doesn't even have a lock” She bangs her palm against the door. Then a bang from the other side makes her jump back.   
  
Amy leans forward and hits the door twice. Two more bangs reply back to her. Then the handle starts to turn slowly. Amy moves forward and presses her back against the door, using her feet against the carpet to keep herself steady. Beca moves forward next to her and the door starts moving behind them.   
  
Beca looks up at Chloe who was holding onto Stacie's hand. Beca looks at the window. There's no way of getting down without breaking something. She looks around the room to try and find anything to help. “Find something we can use as a weapon”   
  
“What is a weapon going to do against a ghost, Beca?” Amy says, her voice shaking from the door being moved behind them.   
  
“Shut up is what. Do you have a better plan?” Beca looks over at Chloe holding up a college text book from the library. “Really Chloe? That's all you can find?”   
  
“Well I could use your laptop, but I doubt you'd enjoy that” Chloe holds the book out to Beca.   
  
“Just open the door, there are four of us right? And it'll probably just go right through us anyway. It's a ghost” Stacie says, grabbing the book from Chloe. “Open the door and I'll clock it on the face with this” She holds the book up ready to throw.   
  
Beca and Amy look at each other and jump back from the door. The shaking stops as they move. Amy starts moving forward, reaching for the handle. Then in one quick movement, turns the handle and pulls the door open. The book flies right by her head and sails down the stairs.   
  
“We should run, right?” Beca says, looking back at the girls. When everyone comes to an agreement, they all cross the hall and run down the stairs. The girls reach the bottom of the stairs and make it to the front door. Stacie grabs onto the door handle and pulls her hand back quickly  
  
“Ow. Shit, it zapped me!” She taps the handle again, then grabs onto it and pulls the door open. When she looks back, she's alone. “Guys?” Stacie looks up the stairs and sees a shadowy figure, she starts backing out the door and as soon as she's outside, it slams shut. “Crap..”   
  
===   
  
Amy wakes up in her own room, on the floor. She sits up and looks around. Her room looks totally different, there are pink walls and the bed is covered in soft toys. There was a toy box at the end of the bed. Amy stands up off the floor and looks around confused. When she takes a step towards the door, the door flies open, slamming into the wall. Beca walks in. “Oh thank god. What's up with the decoration in here?”   
  
“Get in bed. Your Mother is feeling ill, so there's no story reading tonight” Beca says to Amy.   
  
Amy stares at Beca. This must be a vision. But she doesn't remember anything a child being involved. Amy moves over to the bed, sitting down on the bed. Beca moves closer to her and stands next to the bed.   
  
“Now it's time to sleep” Beca raises her arm, and when Amy glances up, she sees the gun. She shoves Beca forcefully, Beca loses her footing and falls over, giving Amy enough time to run out of the room. For some reason, she runs into Chloe's room instead of going downstairs. She's met with the view of Chloe motionless on the bed. Amy turns around and looks at Beca standing right behind her. Beca lifts her arm again and then everything is dark.   
  
===  
  
Chloe stirs in her sleep. Feeling a headache forming. She must have hit her head on something. When she opens her eyes, she looks around an unfamiliar bedroom. She sits up and rubs her eyes, then looks around at the walls, seeing family pictures with a man and woman. Then she looks over at the bedside table and sees a picture of a young child. She hears the bedroom door click open and looks up, her eyes settling on Beca walking in. She smiles at the sight of the brunette. “I missed you” That wasn't quite what she was meant to say. She wants to say we need to get out of here.   
  
Beca walks closer to her and crawls onto the bed towards her, Beca's lips collide with her own, the brunette starts pushing Chloe backwards onto the bed. When the kiss breaks, Beca's leaning up and smiling down at Chloe, straddling Chloe's lap. Beca comes back down to kiss Chloe.   
  
Then this moment starts feeling way too familiar to Chloe. Beca's hands coming up her stomach to her neck, but she can't move to push Beca away. Chloe feels the hands tighten around her throat and she can't do anything but pull at Beca's hands. Just like the dream. Beca leans down while she chokes Chloe. Whispering the words  _'I know about him. No one but me can ever touch you'_ Then everything fades into black.   
  
===   
  
Beca wakes up on a cement floor, she starts sitting up and looks around, squinting to try and see in the dark. She can only just make out large shapes of boxes. She stands up and starts to make her way around the room, she must be in the basement. “Not creepy at all” she mutters to herself. Beca finds the stairs and starts heading up. When she opens the door, the layout of the house is all changed. “What?” She walks into the kitchen from the door and starts moving towards the stairs.   
  
On her way up, she hears a gunshot and jumps. Stopping mid-way on the stairs. Her hands start shaking and she starts moving again, going slow to not make noises. When she gets to the top, she looks down at Amy on the ground. She draws in a sharp breath, stepping forward and kneeling down next to Amy's body. When she looks up into the bedroom, she sees Chloe on the bed. She can't even feel anything when all of the images of killing them both start flooding into her head like memories. She wants to shake it out and run but instead, she looks down at Amy's body and picks her up, throwing Amy's limp body over her shoulder. How she does this, she doesn't know. Then on her way back down the stairs, she looks up at the pictures hanging. They were family pictures. Mother, father and a little girl. Then Beca realises what was happening. When she gets to the bottom of the stairs, she turns down the hall and starts making her way towards the kitchen.   
  
Then she stops at the basement door to open it. Then she starts down the basement stairs, pulling on the string for the light as she descends. When she's at the bottom, she moves into the middle and drops the body onto the concrete floor and sees a child instead of Amy hit the ground.   
  
The next trip down with Chloe's body went the same way. She drops the body onto the cement next to Amy/child and it was a woman that Beca didn't know. Beca looks down at her own body and sees an unfamiliar suit. The hands that she sees aren't hers. When she turns around, she starts walking over to a large cabinet against a wall, then starts to push it. The heavy scraping against the cement floor. When she looks up at the wall again, there's a door. She opens it to an empty room, two beds on either side, pictures up on the walls and bedside drawers.   
  
Beca makes her way back over to the bodies and picks them up one by one, putting them into the beds. She pulls the blankets over both of them and stands back in the doorway. Beca sighs and turns around, pulling the door closed as she leaves. Scraping the cabinet back in front of the door. Beca walks up the stairs to exit the basement, shutting the door behind her. She walks into the kitchen and picks up keys and a wallet. Shoving it into her back pocket as she makes her way to the front door.   
  
As soon as she steps out, she's met with Stacie jumping up from the chair. Then a wave of dizziness rushes through her head and she reaches up to hold the side of her head. When she looks down at her body, it's her outfit again. Then she turns around and the door's open, she can see everything is back to normal. She looks up at Stacie and runs into the house again, heading for the basement.   
  
Stacie wasn't sure whether she should go back inside or not and throws her arms up, running in after Beca. “Wait, what's happening?” Stacie follows Beca to the basement and stops at the top, Beca running down the stairs quickly. “This is against everything I should be doing right? I've seen scary movies.” She takes a deep breath and heads down, looking around as she gets to the bottom. When she hears Beca grunting, she turns around quickly. Watching Beca trying to push a cabinet.   
  
“Help me move this damn thing” Beca says. Stacie moves to Beca's side and starts pushing. The sound of this cabinet moving is putting the images of the woman and child in her head, as well as seeing Chloe and Amy. They stand back after moving the cabinet enough to show a door.   
  
Stacie looks over at Beca, who looks like she has tears in her eyes. Beca doesn't seem to be moving from staring at the door, so Stacie reaches for the handle. When she turns the handle and pushes the door open. The room is too dark to see into. Then Beca steps around her into the room, and a light flickers on, Beca's standing in the middle of the room with her hand on the light cord. Stacie looks over at the beds and sees skeletons in them. “Holy crap”   
  
“Where the fuck are they?” Beca kicks the drawers next to a bed and turns around to Stacie. “They're supposed to be in here. I saw them” Beca reaches up to rub her face with her hands.   
  
Stacie walks into the room, looking down at the small skeleton on the left side of the room. She reaches over and pulls the dusty blanket off. “Why is this one so small? Is this a kid?”   
  
Beca draws in a breath and drops her hands to her sides, looking down at the bed Stacie was standing over. “Yeah. This guy killed them both.” Both of the girls hear a noise and look at each other, frozen to the spot. It sounded like something moving in the room. Beca slowly looks down at the bed in front of Stacie. After a few moments of waiting for the noise to repeat, a hand comes out from under the bed. Making Beca jump back and almost fall onto the bed behind her. Stacie was already in the corner of the opposite end of the room and screaming.   
  
Beca holds a hand to her chest for a second and kneels down to look under the bed. It's Amy. Amy's under the bed. “How the hell did you get under the bed in a hidden room? Fuck I'm so happy to see you right now Amy” Beca moves forward to help Amy out from under the bed.   
  
“I've never been so happy to be alive.” Amy says, using the bed for leverage to stand up, until she looks at the bed and sees a skull on a pillow and pulls her hand back so fast she smacks Beca in the stomach. “What the buggerycock is that?!”   
  
Beca leans forward after the whack to the stomach and coughs, rubbing over her stomach. “Jesus Amy. They're just the bodies that we so desperately needed to find according to you”   
  
“You know I had this weird dream vision thing that I was this kid” Amy stares down at the skeleton in the bed, turning around to see the other bed. “That must be Chloe. She's lost weight. Where is Chloe anyway?”   
  
Beca looks over at Amy and drops down to her knees, looking under the bed at an unconscious Chloe. “Oh my god” Beca moves forward, reaching under the bed to pull Chloe out from underneath the bed. She leans over Chloe, tapping her face “Chloe. Chloe wake up” Beca gives her a little shake.   
  
Amy kneels down next to Beca and slaps Chloe's face. Beca jumps and shoves Amy. “Don't slap her that hard, asshole!”   
  
Chloe's eyes start to open and she groans at the yelling. She looks up just in time to see Amy shoving Beca, sending Beca sideways onto the floor. “What's going on?” When her mind catches up with what has happened, she sits up suddenly. “Where are we?”   
  
“We're in the secret room.. with them” Beca points over at the bed behind Chloe, causing Chloe to turn around and gasp.   
  
Chloe moves over to kneel next to the bed behind her. “Oh my god. There was a chi-” Chloe was in the middle of turning around when she sees the other bed and sits down against her feet. Biting down on her bottom lip as she feels her eyes start watering.   
  
Beca walks over to Chloe on her knees and takes the redhead into a hug. Looking over at Amy while she holds Chloe. “What are we supposed to do with them?”   
  
“Well... obviously they aren't evil spirits, they just wanted us to find them. Maybe we could just give them a proper burial.”  
  
The girls stand up and start moving towards the door. Beca looks back at the room when they get to the bottom of the basement stairs. She feels a hand on her arm and looks up at Chloe smiling down at her. Beca starts walking up, glancing back at the room again.   
  
===   
  
The girls had to call the police in because that's the correct protocol apparently. You can't just bury murder victims. They had taken the bodies a few hours after they called it in. A couple of weeks later, Amy had answered a phone call from an officer telling her where the bodies were buried. They were in a local cemetery. Beca had already gone over there once or twice. Amy figures that with the visions she had as being the child, Beca had the visions of being the husband. That must have done a number on her. Beca doesn't talk about what she saw exactly. But if it was anything like Amy saw, it wasn't good.   
  
The house hasn't had any signs of haunting since the bodies were found. Chloe had noticed the change in Beca's behaviour. Beca was as closed off as when they first met. They haven't even talked about what happened between them. They never even had the chance, really. It was complicated now. Even though they had nothing to do with what happened, they both saw a darkness that is hard to come back from. Beca hardly spent time around here, and when she is home, she's in her bedroom and working on her laptop or just generally avoiding coming out. Beca was home right now, and Chloe desperately wanted to go into the brunette's bedroom, but every time she tries to talk to Beca, she gets the same reply as if she would talk to a wall.   
  
Beca was sitting on her bed, looking at her laptop. The window open on her screen was information about the woman that was murdered. There was never anything about the child though. Beca remembers everything so vividly. She could see it all through that man's eyes. She clicks to another tab on her Chrome to look at the picture of the family. She stares at the husband for a while and closes the tab when she sees her bedroom door opening. She looks up at Chloe standing in the door way. “What's up?”   
  
“I just wanted to see how you're doing” Chloe says, leaning against the door frame. This is about as far as she makes it every time when she visits Beca.   
  
“Fine. I'm good” Beca looks back down at her laptop and starts navigating around on it. There wasn't really anything particular that she was doing on it now. She just couldn't look at Chloe.   
  
Chloe considers trying to stay and talk, but she pushes herself off the door frame and reaches for the handle. “I'm glad you're good, Beca. I've missed you” Chloe pulls the door closed.   
  
Beca looks up from the laptop when Chloe says those words. It reminds her of the wife. Beca's never going to get those images out of her head. It's been weeks and all she can think about is her hands around Chloe's throats. Now she knows exactly why Chloe was so uncomfortable around her. That was traumatising as hell. Beca leans her head back against the wall and closes her eyes. Images flooding into her head from that night. Then she starts to think about what happened before all the shit hit the fan. Being with Chloe. It's about the only thing keeping her sane. Beca's eyes open and she reaches for her laptop, putting it on the bed then jumping up.   
  
Chloe made her way back to her bedroom after she visited Beca. Or attempted to. She looks over at Stacie who was painting her nails. Chloe walks over to her bed and drops onto it. Sighing.   
  
“Shut out again?” Stacie says, not looking up from her nails. This whole situation with watching Chloe being depressed over mopey Beca was making Stacie sad. From what Chloe and Amy have talked about seeing, it's obvious Beca saw some shit.   
  
“Yeah.” Chloe closes her eyes, trying not to think about it too much. She knows Beca isn't upset over her.   
  
“I don't know why she's still hanging onto it. It's been weeks” Stacie continues painting, bringing her hand closer to her mouth to blow onto her nails.   
  
“I wish it was that easy for her, but she won't even talk about it” Chloe mumbles from across the room. Stacie could only just understand her.   
  
“Maybe we should get her a therapist” Stacie rests her hand on her leg and looks over at Chloe. “And I've been worried about you too. This isn't exactly easy for you either. Especially considering you got brain murdered by a girl you had just slept with like literally that day”  
  
“Thanks. I don't need reminding” Chloe opens her eyes and tries to smile at Stacie. “I'm just waiting and hoping she can come around”   
  
Stacie nods at the redhead. “So the other girls have finally decided to come back. I think a few are coming back tomorrow. I can't remember the day”   
  
“That's great. I can't wait to see everyone again. We should organize a karaoke night or something. Get us all back into singing and bonding” Chloe's voice still sounded too monotone for Stacie's liking.   
  
“We'll have a karaoke party. It'll get you guys out of your funk. We'll have heaps of fun” Stacie says, she's about to start on her second hand when she hears a knock at the door. “Come in to the love nest” When the door opens, Stacie makes eye contact with Beca and smiles. She screws the lid into the nail polish. “I'm just gonna go finish this downstairs.”   
  
Beca watches Stacie leave, Stacie puts her hand on Beca's arm just before walking out. Beca looks down at Chloe on the bed. Those bright blue eyes staring back at her. Beca moves over to the bed and sits next to Chloe. “I'm sorry that I've been annoying to talk to lately. I've just been trying to figure everything out”   
  
Chloe nods up at Beca, rolling over onto her back. “It's okay Beca. I understand that you need space”   
  
Beca sighs and lays down on the bed next to Chloe, their arms pressed against each other. She turns her head to look at the redhead “I need you”   
  
Chloe turns her head to meet Beca's gaze. “You need me for what?”   
  
Beca smiles warmly at Chloe “I need you in my life. The way it used to be. You bombarding me in the shower to get something that you want. You hugging me every time you see me. Or when you just smile at me and make everything okay again. I need you around me all the time. You make me happy, happier than I've ever been. And I know that this whole crazy ghost thing was insane, and watching... I can deal with that as long as I get to see you smiling at me again”  
  
Chloe's stomach starts fluttering with butterflies and the smile grows bigger on her face as Beca talks. She nods when Beca finishes “I can do that”   
  
Beca reaches up to the side of Chloe's face, brushing some red hair away from Chloe's cheek before leaning in to kiss Chloe lightly. When she pulls back, she comes to the realization that those bad thoughts can't get to her when she's with Chloe. Beca smiles at Chloe and their lips meet again.   
  
===  
  
It takes about another week for things to settle back into normalcy. The Bella's were all back in the same house. No hauntings now. The TV was able to be plugged in all the time without switching on and off. They had their karaoke party and it was just what they all needed. Fun and bonding. Beca and Chloe were now known as Bloe. The perfect couple with an evil past life. Those jokes might actually be funny one day.   
  
Amy really is a genius though. She called that from the start. “Told you it was a ghost.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
